Shawn Makes a Mess
by Psycho4Life
Summary: Shawn did something wrong and lassie gets mad. Just a small Shassie short.


Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or the characters.

Shawn is really happy, he has the best boyfriend in the world, the sexy Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. They have been dating for eight months and living together or one month.

Shawn walked into the police station and struted into the chiefs office. He wants to get home quickly because Carlton has the day off and he has things planned.

"Hey, Chief. Just here to pick up our check from our last case." Shawn said with a big smile on his face.

"Of course. Here you go Mr. Spencer. Thank you for your help."

"No problem chief. Always happy to lend a helping hand." Shawn started smiling bigger hopeful that she would hand him another case that he could take a quick look at.

The chief noticed what he was hinting at. "Sorry Mr. Spencer but I have no new case that needs your attention."

Shawn sighed and said, "That's okay chief." All of a sudden someone yelled "SPENCER!" Shawn knew immediately that it was Carlton's voice.

"Uh oh." Shawn said looking at the chief.

"What's wrong?" the chief asked.

"Lassie only calls me Spencer when I have done something bad." Shawn said.

Lassiter spotted Shawn in the chiefs office and started heading towards them.

"Oh. Well he is headed this way." The chief said.

Shawn quickly went to stand behind the chief before Lassiter came in and the chief just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Lassiter came in the door and just stared at Shawn.

"Hello chief. Spencer. Here. Now. " Lassiter said with anger in his voice and Shawn didn't miss it.

"Um, actually babe I think I will just stay standing here behind the chief." Shawn said with a slight hint of scaredness in his voice.

"Actually Mr. Spencer you need to keep me outta this. You two take it to an empty interrogation room. And didn't you have the day off?" The chief said and Shawn just kinda looked at her like a sad puppy.

"Yes chief I do but this couldn't wait till later. You heard her Spencer. Let's go." lassie said and Shawn started walking towards him and out the chiefs office. They walked to an empty interrogation room in silence and when they were both in Carlton locked the door.

"Do you know why I'm angry Shawn?"

"Um not really Lassie, but what ever I did you clearly are really mad."

"Well, Shawn I was vacuuming the living room and I moved the couch and say a big spaghetti sauce stain."

"Oh, well about that I was gonna get to it later." Shawn said with a grin on his face.

"I see. Well when did it happen and why did you not take care of it right away?" Lassiter voice wasn't filled with so much anger but that could change based on what Shawn says.

"Well it happened last night. I cooked myself spaghetti since you were working late and I dropped some. I tried to clean it up but I kinda just spread it around." Shawn said with a slight laughter in his voice. "I was gonna go to my dads later and ask him how to take care of it before you saw it. I'm sorry Lassie I should have just told you." Shawn looked upset now and a little guilty.

Lassie walked up to Shawn and pulled him close and put his arms wrapped around Shawns waist. "Your right Shawn you should have just told me instead of trying to hide it from me. I'm sorry I got so upset."

Shawn looked up at Carlton and wrapped his arms around Lassies waist. "You had a right to get upset Lassie. I really am sorry about hiding it from you."

Lassiter leaned down to give Shawn a quick kiss on the mouth. "It's okay baby. We are going to go home and you are going to clean up the stain before we do anything else."

"But Lassie that could take a long time and I had plans. We were gonna go see a movie and have dinner and go bowling." Shawn said like his plans were just thrown out the window.

"We can still do those things Shawn but you are going to clean up your mess first. Understand. No trying to get out of it."

Shawn stood on his tippy toes to give Lassie a kiss. "Yes Lassie. I understand. Clean mess up then plans."

"Good. Let's go Shawn." He let go of Shawn and pushed Shawn towards the door but not before slapping Shawn on his ass.

"Hey! What was that for?" Shawn said rubbing his butt.

"I don't know just felt like it. And maybe it can lead into something after you are finished cleaning up your mess." Lassie said with a smirk on his face.

"I like the way you think Lassie. Let's get home."

They gave each other a quick kiss before exiting the interrogation room and leaving the station holding hands.

Hoped you guys liked this story. Please review and tell me whatcha think.


End file.
